


A Choice Encounter

by Scarheart99789



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah's minding her own business, when Mituna crashes into her. Plot will move along eventually. This is rated Mature because it's Homestuck. Also, this is my OTP, so yeah. The other chapters might get longer, but I created this before going to bed and my muse was slowly dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice Encounter

Meenah muttered to herself angrily as she made her way through her new home, the Dream Bubble. Aranea, being a bitch all of a sudden, just so happened to be alive and on her way to kill Lord English. Like that would do anything. Honestly, it would probably just make it so a different boss monster appeared instead of the big green muscle monster. During her thinking is when it happened.

CRASH!

Meenah let out an 'oof' as someone landed on top of her. After a moment of being stunned, she crawled away and began yelling. ")(-EY! watch where the fuck you goin', motherglubber!" She then stopped her yelling to see who it was, and whoodathunk, it was Captor. Fucking awesome. She felt a slight blush appear on your cheeks as she spoke again, "hey, you okay? captor? Tuna? S)(-ELLO?" Meenah then waved a hand in front of his helmet, but yet he remained motionless. That's about when she let out a groan and threw her hands in the air. "just glubbin' GR-EAT captor! you crash into me like a motherglubbing whale, and then you just stay quite and say nofin? thanks a lot." Peixes muttered the last bit and began walking away again."

"7H0RRY M33N4H..."

"i'm sorry, did you say somefin? cuz you're pretty glubbin' quite there Tuna."

"1 541D 50RRY, 0K4Y?"

She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at the fact that he actually apologized. Meenah then walked back and crouched down beside him, "c'mon motherglubber, i'll teach you how to R-E-ELY use that there board." At that, Mituna let out a huge grin.

"R34LLY!? Y0U M33N 17!?" At his reaction, Meenah let out a huge grin as well.

"fuck yeah Tuna, i'll teach you some stuff efin PYROP-E can't teach you." Though, when she said that, he stopped, looking doubtful.

"57UFF 7UL1P C4N'7 734CH M3? 4R3 Y0U 7HUR3?"

"fuck yeah man, she's got NOFIN on what i got." She said with a sly grin. Though, Mituna still seemed a bit doubtful, but he decided to follow regardless.


End file.
